The present invention relates to a combination of a rotor and stator assembly, such as an electric motor or generator. More particularly but not exclusively the invention relates to a switched reluctance motor or generator.
All types of electric motors produce vibration when operating, and hence noise. In some applications the noise produced may be acceptable but in other applications it may be a significant problem. For example when a switched reluctance motor is used to power an air cycle air conditioning unit for a railway carriage, the noise is typically transmitted through the fixings into the railway carriage producing an unacceptable level of noise for the occupants of the carriage.